The Light
The Light (Kanji: 光, Katakana: ライト, Romanji: Raito) is one of the fifty-two Clow Cards in the anime and is also part of the original nineteen cards from the manga series. Alongside The Dark, it is one of the foremost of the Clow Cards, and falls under the power of the Sun, Cerberus and Western Magic. Appearance Light is elegant and richly dressed with lengthy, curled, pale hair. She wears a spiked crown with a stylish dress and a sun printed on her chest. As a Sakura Card in the manga, stars adorn her crown, sleeves and within the sun on her chest. Several enhancements are made to her dress, the rim of her sleeves become spiked, more skin is covered by fabric, and a long spiked peplum. Personality Light is serene and gentle. Light is very supportive of Sakura as the candidate for the cards' master. Light is very close with her sister, Dark, nearly everything that is done involving them, they do together, they were sealed together and transformed together. Magic and Abilities Light Magic: The Light's primary magic is to be able to create and control light. She can also bring forth the sunrise. Special Sealing and Activation Properties: The Light is special in that she cannot be physically attacked. She is also always together with Dark, so they must always be sealed together, used together and transformed together. Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Synopsis When Sakura originally broke the seal on the Clow Book and accidentally scattered the Clow Cards using the Windy, Light took residence within Sakura's heart without her knowledge and was subsequently with her the whole time from the very beginning of her quest to recapture all the cards. It isn't until much later on when Sakura has nearly captured all the cards does she become aware of Light's presence. Clow Cards arc .]] In Episode 42 (volume 5 in the manga), Sakura's class hold a school play. On the evening of the school play, Sakura and Meiling are ready to go, while Syaoran is worried about playing the princess. As the play begins, everyone seems to be pulling off their parts greatly, including Syaoran. Things are going great until the climax of the play, when all of a sudden the entire room is swamped by darkness. Sakura tries to find the people, but they're all gone: lost in nothing but darkness. She begins to get discouraged, but when she manages to cheer herself up, and she begins to glow. When Sakura realizes the existence of Light within her, she awakens Light. are sealed together.]] Light reveals to Sakura she has resided in her heart ever since the day she accidentally scattered the Clow Cards using Windy card. Light then tips Sakura a playful wink and asks her a question: "What shines brightly in the darkness?" Sakura ponders, than responds: "Light!" to which the card jubilantly replies: "Correct!" Light brightens the dark. The darkness shrinks and shrinks away until nothing is left but a small patch and causes Dark, who interrupted her class' play by blanketing everything in darkness, to show up. She seals the two together afterwards, at their request, while they revealed to her the existence of Yue, the one who will test her in the Final Judgement.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 42 Sakura Cards arc The Light and The Dark are the last cards to be transformed into Sakura Cards. Light is transformed in Episode 69 in the anime and in Volume 11 in the manga; Sakura transforms it with Dark's, Syaoran's, Yue's and Cerberus' help to end Eriol's spell upon Tomoeda. As a Sakura Card in the manga she receives a star on her crown and a star in the sun above her chest. Cards Light is the first card under Cerberus, and the cards under her, draw power from Western magic and the Sun. The cards aligned under her are: ClowBig.jpg|The Big|link=The Big ClowCreate.jpg|The Create|link=The Create ClowGlow.jpg|The Glow|link=The Glow ClowLittle.jpg|The Little|link=The Little ClowReturn.jpg|The Return|link=The Return ClowShadow.jpg|The Shadow|link=The Shadow ClowSweet.jpg|The Sweet|link=The Sweet Gallery Anime= Light card.png Episode 42 - The Light and The Dark Capture 2.jpg Episode 42 - The Light and Sakura 3.jpg Episode 42 - The Light and Sakura 2.jpg Episode 42 - Light Card 01.jpg Episode 42 - The Light and The Dark Reunite.jpg Episode 42 - The Light and The Dark Reunite 3.jpg Episode 42 - The Light and The Dark Reunite 2.jpg |-|Manga= Manga V5 CH21 PG317.JPG Untitled 8.png Untitled 5.png Untitled 6.png light sakura card.png|Light as a Sakura Card in the manga Trivia *She is Voiced by Rei Sakuma, who also voiced The Dark card. *She along with the Dark, Mirror and Nothing/Hope are the only cards who have demonstrated actual human speech. *Light's design parallels and opposes Dark's in several ways: **They both wear spiked crowns, but with different designs. **They both have lengthy hair, but Light's is curled, while Dark's is perfectly straight. **Both wear similar dresses and have their chests decorated, but Light has a single sun and Dark is adorned with five gems. *The Light card is the only card to have a white background as a Sakura Card. *The kanji at the top of the card: 光, (Pronounced Hikari) means 'light' or 'ray' in Japanese. References Navigation Category:Clow Cards